


Nightmare

by L0velie



Series: Where the Compass Points [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Tommy didn’t get sleep, but when he did, this is what he dreamt aboutTW// Suicide attempt————
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Where the Compass Points [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045248
Kudos: 94





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> TW//Suicide attempt
> 
> Don’t worry, this won’t affect the story too much. Tomorrow there’s a lighter and happier chapter.
> 
> I didn’t enjoy writing this, crying in school isn’t cool. Still proud of it tho.

Tommy was walking.

It has been three months since he had been exiled, and he was tired.

Everyday, Dream would come at the same moment, telling him to throw his protections in a ditch and exploded them.

Every. Single. Days.

He stopped searching for minerals and tools and armor, because it was useless now.

So Dream would steal his food, and things that would make him happy.

Tommy was tired of Dream. Everything he did had no point, since his nightmare would come and ruin it after.

Maybe that’s how the others felt when he destroyed their stuff. He would understand why they were so eager to exile him.

And honestly, if he could, he wouldn’t even go back. They would probably find another reason to throw him out anyway.

So Tommy was walking in the Nether. He looked at his compass, watching the needles turn randomly. Phil and Techno were in the nether, but probably far behind him.

They wouldn’t be able to stop him.

No one would.

He could now see the portal leading to L’Manburg. Oh he wished he could go there one last time, maybe to say goodbye. He wasn’t sure what he would do, actually. 

It didn’t matter anyway. There wouldn’t be a last time.

Tommy stopped walking, facing the lava below him. The heat was unbearable, even if he didn’t have any armor on. He opened his ender chest, removing everything from it, and put them in a normal chest. It would be selfish to keep everything for himself, especially after passing away.

After transferring everything, he looked around him. It was so red, it reminded him of the explosion. Of the TNT. Of... It reminded him of himself.

He took one last breath.

Took a few step back.

And jumped in the void, waiting to feel the harsh burns of lava.

The fall was agonizingly long, and meanwhile, Tommy tried to not think too much.

He tried, but failed.

he thought of Tubbo. His soulmate, his best friend. Would he care? Would he cry? He didn’t come to visit at all, he didn’t even came to the beach party.

no one cares.

He thought about Phil and Techno. His relationship with his found family was difficult to maintain, they weren’t there when he needed them.   
  


He hoped they wouldn’t come for him now, he didn’t need anyone, especially not them.

He thought about Dream.

His nightmare. He hated him, it was because of him he had to live this. Losing everything we worked hard to get, everyday at the same time. But he was telling the truth, at the same time.

They didn’t care enough to come and help him.

yeah sure, they were there at the first week, but the “hype” of his exile went down and he didn’t hear about any of them for days.

When he would say things in the chat, they would be mocking him.

It was as if he never left.

god, it was time for him to go.

  
Finally, he felt the heat of lava slowly burning him to ashes. Half of his body was still out, including his head.

It burned so much, he couldn’t help but scream.

He really wouldn’t be able to survive this.

He hoped Phil would hear him.

The pain was so much, the heat was so much, everything was too much. He needed it to stop. He wanted to sleep. He needed to rest, and if it would be eternally, then so be it.

He passed out.

  
••••

Phil was having a pretty good day, in the nether.

It was his son-day, meaning he would pass the day with Techno and make he sure he would take good care of himself. Today, they would be searching for fortresses and dungeons in hell so they could overpower everyone in the server.

He didn’t expect to hear this deafening scream.

It was Tommy’s voice, definitely. Even with all the fear and suffering in it, he would recognize it.

It didn’t seem far away, and he was obviously in danger. He would have to use his wings, even if Dream had forbidden him to do it. He looked at his compass, identified his son’s needle and elevated himself to his location.

Tommy’s needle always pointed to his location, which was helpful when you had a son so chaotic as him.

Wilbur’s would point to his tomb, now that he was dead.

Techno’s would point to his current house, and when he’ll move, it will change too.

He didn’t need to tell Technoblade about what was happening, he was smart enough to guess it. They knew it was dangerous to let Tommy all alone with a dangerous for such a long time, but they sit didn't help. He didn’t know if he regretted doing nothing or not.    
  


It was scary, not knowing if you cared about one of your adopted son.

Especially if the universe chose him to be part of his found family.

He flew, and flew, and flew, until he could see he was below him. He let himself fall down and, not caring about the burns he would get from this action, he took Tommy out of the boiling lava.

••••

Tommy suddenly woke up, in the present. He didn’t want to remember this. He wanted to scratch his skin, his scars, but he couldn’t. He knew Techno would immediately notice if they reopened, and it would mean he would be watched even more closely, and he needed peace.

He didn’t want to tell he wanted to see his brothers, his soulmates.

He didn’t want to remember how he almost died.

But oh well, you can’t forget things like that, no?


End file.
